Troublesome Incident
by ely017
Summary: It was a sunny morning that day. The day when something troublesome happened and its up to Shikamaru and her to deal with it.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It was a sunny day at the Hyuga compound. Birds were chirping the usual troublesome song they sing in the mornings. The leaves sounded like a peaceful melody played by the angels. The sunny morning marked that it would be one of the most normal and peaceful days ever seen in the village of Konoha since the Fourth Shinobi War. Ever since the deaths of the heroes, the whole village had been in mourning but three years had passed and people were moving on. The Uchiha Avenger went on a quest to redeem himself while his pink haired teammate waited for him. The jinchuriki was a hero and people in the village loved and respected him. Even though, he still had eyes for his pink haired teammate, the Hyuga heiress was still infatuated with him. The Fourth Shinobi War was over, they won, but things have changed. Things weren't the same. But, that's a story for another day.

The sun bothered even though the jonin had his eyes closed. The smell of lavender covered the entire room. _'Troublesome'_. The Nara genius, now head of his clan shifted in the bed. After Shikaku Nara died, Shikamaru was immediately appointed as head of the Nara clan. He was 20 years old and had proved to everyone he was more than capable for the job. Only, there was a matter he never even bothered to attend. Even though he was still young, the elders and his mother were pressuring him to get married and produce an heir. There were three reasons as to why he decided to ignore this matter. First of all, women were troublesome and difficult to handle. Second, kids were troublesome and whined a lot. Sometimes he would help Naruto train his genin team and those brats proved to be troublesome. They whine for every stupid little thing. But of course, their sensei also whined a lot. And third, her…

The Nara head felt he was hugging something warm. _'This is weird'._ It bothered him but at the same time, he found it comfortable. Not only that, his body also felt weird. For some reason, he felt heavy, especially in the chest area. Now that he thought about it, that smell of lavender was too strong. His room didn't feel familiar. The bed was more comfortable than usual. He moved and what he was hugging moved a little bit.

"Stop moving so much."

' _Wait… what?'_ The Nara head opened his eyes to find pale lavender eyes stare at him…

* * *

 _"Naruto-kun, wait for me." The Hyuga heiress struggled to catch her breath after the jinchuriki made her run through the village only to get ramen at Ichiraku's. It has been already one year since Hinata confessed Naruto and they started dating. This past year has been the best days of her life. Everything she dreamed of actually came true. Naruto was the perfect boyfriend. He always bought her roses, took her out to dates, he even defended her when the elders of the Hyuga clan tried to insult her. The death of the Hyuga prodigy had affected a lot the clan. Hiashi Hyuga became gentler but the elders became harsher. Especially when it came to Hinata and Hanabi._

 _They finally stopped in front of Ichiraku's and Naruto held her hand. "Gomen Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned and scratched his head. "I was excited because it's been a while since I came here and I really wanted to come here with my pretty girlfriend." Her boyfriend had arrived from a mission that lasted two months and the first thing he did was look for the Hinata so they could eat ramen._

 _"Arigato Naruto-kun." The Hyuga heiress bushed at her boyfriend's comment. "I'm happy that you invited me."_

 _They entered together, ordered and sat down._

 _"How was your mission Naruto-kun?"_

 _"It went really great." The blond haired jinchuriki was really excited. "Me and Teme had everything under control."_

 _"I'm glad Naruto-kun." She hugged him._

* * *

"I'm really happy for you Naruto-kun" The Hyuga heiress hugged what was next to her while in her dream. It was like that most of the time. In the mornings, she was always hugging something. Sometimes she hugged her pillow, other times it was her sister Hanabi. She even remembered the times she used to hug him…

The Hyuga heiress smelled something different in her room and that made her wake up. She opened her eyes and saw black eyes. Out of shock, she screamed and fainted.

* * *

 **This was an idea I had and decided to write it. It has been a while since I last published something. I was finishing my school semester. It was hard but I'm over for now. Soon I will update my next chapter. For this new fanfiction and also for my other Naruto fanfictions.**

 **Stay tuned and leave comments. (They give me ideas for the stories)**


	2. The Clan Meeting

**24 hours ago…**

 **Hyuga Compound**

"Hanabi, Hinata." The Hyuga head greeted to his daughters who entered his office.

"Good morning outo-san." Hinata greeted in reverence. "I hope you are feeling fine. Is there something bothering you father?"

"I just want you to remember that today we are going to the Nara compound to celebrate the annual meeting of the clan heads. We leave at 30 minutes."

"Hai outo-san." Hanabi answered and Hinata widened her eyes.

"The meeting is today?"

"Yes Hinata. Didn't your sister mention it to you last week?" He looked sharply at his youngest daughter.

"I'm sorry outo-san." Hinata quickly responded. "Hanabi told me. I just forgot about it. It's not her fault."

"You are going to be the next head of the Hyuga clan Hinata." He said harshly. "I expect from you to be more aware of these things. I don't want this to happen again. Do you understand."

"Hai outo-san."

"You may leave now." Both girls left the room, leaving the Hyuga head alone.

"I'm sorry big sister." Hanabi said to her sister after leaving the office. "Father told me to tell you but I forgot. You didn't have to take the blame for me."

"Don't worry Hanabi." The Hyuga heiress gave a sad smile. "Today is nii-san's birthday. Father is going to be harsh this week and I don't want you to suffer because of it."

 **Nara compound**

"Are you ready to receive the clan heads Nara-sama."

"Hai." The young Nara head Shikamaru yawned. "I'll be up in a few hours."

"But Nara-sama." The servant feared that Yoshino Nara would arrive and reprehend her. "Some of the clan heads have already arrived."

"SHIKAMARU!" A loud voice could be heard from outside the door. "Wake up your lazy ass."

' _Troublesome'_

Before the Nara head could even think about opening his eyes, the Nara matriarch entered and started to hit him with a newspaper. The maid who was sent to wake him up left as quickly as she could.

"I get it woman." Shikamaru said feeling annoyed by his mother. "I'm waking up now. You can stop hitting me." He quickly activated his shadow jutsu and froze his mother but then knew it was a bad idea when he saw his pissed off mother's face. "Shit." The Nara head quickly tried to undo the jutsu but the matriarch was quicker than him. She was already holding him by the neck to the wall and her eyes where blood red.

"Shika-kun…"

"Yes mother." The young Nara head gulped. _'Last time I saw her with those eyes was the day father forgot to pick me up at the academy.'_

* * *

"Happy birthday Neji-nii." Hinata smiled while looking at the picture. "It's been three years since you left us. We have moved on but it's still hard. Especially on days like this." She started to caress the photo and several tears fell. Father is still hurting. I think he feels guilty for making you my protector and not being able to protect what was left of uncle. At least he thinks he can redeem himself by loving your son with all his heart. But I know he has already been redeemed. I hope outo-san realizes it soon. Today Hanabi and I are going to the Nara compound. Today is the annual meeting of the clan heads in Konoha. I remember how much you hated to attend those meetings."

"Hinata-nee." The youngest Hyuga heiress ran towards her sister who was praying in their deceased cousin's memorial at the Hyuga compound.

Hinata quickly wiped her tears. "Yes Hanabi?"

"Where leaving." The youngest sibling quickly bowed to her cousin's photo. "See you later cousin."

"Hai. Give me a moment." The eldest Hyuga heiress blew out the candle in the mini altar. "See you later Neji-nii."

* * *

"Shikamaru." Yoshino said as she watched her only son change into the attire for the annual meeting.

"Yes mother?" He said, still shaken by the earlier display of his mother.

"I worry about you." She leaned towards the Nara head and caressed his face. "You are so young and already a clan head." A sad smile adorned her face. "I wish your father was still here so you don't have to carry this burden on your own."

"Don't worry mom." He leaned to his mother's hand and smiled. "Remember what I always told you. Dad is with us in our memories. His legacy won't die. It is what keeps us whole as a family and as a clan. He died a hero, just like Asuma sensei, old man Yamanaka, Neji-san and all the people who sacrificed their lives for the sake of having peaceful days and troublesome meetings

"I know son." She said in a worried tone. "It's just that ever since you became the Nara head, you do everything alone. Perhaps it's time for me to find you a nice girl to marry and then have children whom I can call grandchildren."

"Mom." The annoyed Nara whined. "I'm not interested in a relationship for the moment."

' _Besides…'_ He thought to himself. _'She is interested in another person. She will never be mine to claim.'_

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

"Are you ready for today daughter?" Hiashi asked Hinata as they arrived to the Nara compound. "Today I want you to be very observant of everything that is happening around in the meeting. And keep a close eye on the Nara's. I think they are up to something."

"Hai outo-san."

* * *

"Are you ready Shika?"

"Hai mother."

"Use that great head of yours and remember to keep a close eye on the Hyuga head." She said with suspicion. "I think he is up to something."

"Hai…"

* * *

Both Nara Shikamaru and Hyuga Hinata opened their respective doors and braced themselves for what was about to happen…

 **Long time no see. It's been a while since I last published. I apologize for that. Soon I will be publishing chapters of my other stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you to all the reviewers out there. Keep it up. (thumbs up)**


	3. The next day

**Flashbacks are in italic. Every time a flashback appears, it will start with (f)**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Shika…"

"Wa…"

"Shikamaru…"

"Wake up."

Yoshino Nara shook him and the Nara head shuffled in his bed and opened his eyes.

' _Where am I? This doesn't look like home.'_

"Thank God you're okay Shika!" Yoshino launched herself at her son and squeezed him. "When you woke up and fainted I was worried sick. Lately I've been worried for you. I know you are clan head but you need to take some rest."

"Yoshino-san…" The Nara head scratched his head. "What are you doing in my room. Did outo-san call for you?"

"What do mean Shika?" The matriarch let go of his son.

Shikamaru felt his body weird.

' _I have no chest!'_ His eyes widened when he touched his chest area.

"By the way, the Hyuga heiress is here to visit you."

"W-w-what did you just say?"

-o-

* * *

 _(f) "Hina…"_

" _Hinata." The Hyuga head called his daughter. They have arrived to the Nara compound and she kept dozing off. Most of the clan heads where at the compound._

" _Hai outo-san?"_

" _Remember my instructions, keep a close eye on the Nara's and Akimichi's, I don't want them near Inojin."_

" _Hai." Hinata looked down to the floor shyly. "But we can't deny that Choji and Shikamaru are like brothers to Ino."_

" _And her son is a Hyuga." He counterattacked. "Inojin will have his rightful place in the Hyuga clan as Neji's son. We can't allow meddlesome people like those families take away what is left of Neji."_

" _Ino is also a clan head and Inojin is the rightful heir to the Yamanaka clan."_

" _We can merge the Yamanaka clan with the Hyuga's."_

" _For the sake of Ino and Inojin, I won't let it happen." She left her father's side with anger. The Hyuga heiress knew that her father did it out of concern but she felt that her father was out of line. She headed outside of the Nara compound to clear her head_

" _I never thought I would see the day when the shy Hyuga heiress would confront her father." The Yamanaka head said, startling Hinata. "The world is ending."_

" _Ino!" She embraced the blonde-haired woman with happiness. When they let go of the embrace, the Hyuga heiress started to poke her fingers the usual way. "Gomenasai. Outo-san was crossing the line with his comments. It's because today is Neji-nii's birthday."_

" _I know Hina-chan. It's his way of coping" Ino reassured her with a brave smile. "Besides… I'm strong enough. You don't have to worry."_

" _Hai." Hinata smiled back. "Where is Inojin-kun?"_

" _He is with Hanabi."_

 _Both women kept walking and talking until they reached the forest of the Nara compound._

" _This is my favorite part of this compound." Ino remember the old times when she used to play here with Shikamaru and Choji, sometimes they even trained with Asuma in the Nara forest. After all, it was one of the wonders of Konoha, second to the abandoned Uchiha training center. "I love bringing Inojin here."_

" _It is a marvelous place." Hinata agreed. "But I agree with outo-san in a way. I think the Nara's are hiding something."_

" _We've known Shikamaru all our lives Hina. He is too lazy to actually do something suspicious." The Yamanaka head defended her childhood friend. "If not, I will be the first one to knock some sense to the lazy-nin." She looked at the Hyuga grinning. "I just think he is in love."_

" _Really?" The Hyuga asked in a cute way. "Who is the lucky girl?"_

 _Ino snickered and Hinata had no clue why. "Forget it. I have to go before Choji eats all the food of the meeting." She hugged Hinata. "See you later. "_

" _Hai."_

 _Ino left and Hinata kept staring at the deer that was walking around. She looked at the sky and saw it was about to rain, which made her walk again towards the compound but stopped when she saw a rare statue with the form of a deer and its eyes had onyx stones._

" _Beautiful, don't you think?" A voice behind her startled her…_

* * *

-o-

"Hyuga Hinata?"

"Hai." The Nara matriarch nodded "It seems the Hokage called you both for a mission and she is here to pick you up."

"It can't be." The Nara murmured silently.

"Did you say something Shika."

"Ano…" He shook his head. Shikamaru went towards a mirror in his room and what he saw, gave him the shock of the lifetime. _'Impossible.'_

"Yoshino-san." A delicate voice interrupted him. "Sorry for intruding, the Hokage really needs us right now."

"Sure…" The Nara matriarch gave the Hyuga a fake smile. "Come in."

"Arigatou." Hinata entered Shikamaru's room. Shikamaru was frozen looking at his mirror with wide eyes. "Let's go Shikamaru-kun." The Hyuga heiress grabbed the Nara head by the hand and led him outside the compound. They kept walking until they arrived in front of an apartment.

"Open the door." HInata instructed Shikamaru who was still frozen in shock. "Hey, wake up! We have no time to lose."

"Hai?"

Hinata grabbed some keys from Shikamaru's pocket and proceeded to open the door. Then, she dragged the Nara inside the apartment and closed the door.

"Troublesome." Hinata, feeling annoyed, looked at the stunned Shikamaru. "Hinata it seems we changed bodies, I suggest we visit Rokudaime."

"W-w-who are you?" Shikamru asked, feeling horrified. "Why I am t-t-talking to myself?"

"I'm Shikamaru baka." Hinata answered.


	4. A Visit to the Hokage

Hi I'm back. I'm sorry for taking a long time to update. A lot of things have passed.

I'm from Puerto Rico. Last week, we were hit by huracane María and we are without light, water or signal. Thanks to that, classes were cancelled so I decided to keep writing my fanfictions and put them up to date. I was finally able to get some signal so here's a new chapter.

Enjoy it!

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Beautiful, don't you think?" A voice behind startled her._

 _"_ _Shikamaru-kun?" She looked behind and saw that the current Nara head, childhood friend of hers, Nara Shikamaru was staring at her. "Long time no see." She gave him a gentle smile._

 _"_ _Indeed." The Nara head replied. "It seems that nowadays the only way to see my friends is because of clan official meetings or festivals."_

 _"_ _Being a clan head tends to have that effect."_

 _"_ _What makes you say that?" Shikamaru asked interested._

 _"_ _I see it in father's eyes." Hinata walked towards the deer statue and with curiosity, touched its eyes and looked at the Nara genius. "What do the eyes mean?"_

 _"_ _The merge of two clans. The deer is the Nara clan and the onyx represents my mother's former clan. I think it has to do with the eyes. That's the troublesome explanation my father gave me." Shikamaru replied. "My father had an arranged marriage with mother and to represent the unity between both clans, they made this statue."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _In my opinion, it's all bullshit." The Nara head continued. "The troublesome union didn't resolve anything. At least my mother and father learned to love each other."_

 _"_ _Is that why you are against the merging of clans?" The Hyuga heiress asked._

 _"_ _It never happens for real. One clan will try to take control of the other. My father and mother's story is the definite proof of that. That's why I'm against the union between the Yamanaka and the Hyuga. Inojin may be Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Neji's but he doesn't deserve to be the victim of clan affairs."_

 _"_ _And Ino is like a sister to you."_

 _"_ _Exactly." Shikamaru replies._

 _"_ _Father may be a little over his head about that but he has his reasons. He wants what is best for Ino and her son. Besides, Naruto-kun promised me that he wouldn't let anything happen to them." Hinata said with care in her voice._

 _"_ _Do you expect me to believe that Hime?" Shikamaru replied feeling jealous. "The only thing Naruto has in his mind is to become Hokage and Hyuga Hiashi only does what's best for the clan and in this situation, it's to put the curse seal on Ino and Inojin."_

 _Hinata clenched her fists at Shikamaru's accusation. "And what do you expect to do about it?"_

 _"_ _Put under the clan's protection the Yamanaka clan." He replied. "If it's necessary, cut off all communications between the Hyugas and the Yamanakas. For this type of stuff, I don't trust Naruto. He gets too emotional."_

 _"_ _You can't do that." Hinata said. "Ino is my friend and Inojin my nephew. Outo-san wants the best for them. Besides, he won't allow the elders brand Inojin or Ino. And Naruto is your best friend, you normally trust his judgement. It seems like you have changed a lot since you became a head."_

 _"_ _I can say the same thing about you. From being a shy girl you became like your troublesome father. Bitching about what's best for the Hyugas."_

 _"_ _It seems like Naruto-kun has to choose better his friends."_

 _The Nara head smirked. "It's good to know that there are some things you haven't changed." Hinata looked at Shikamaru confused. "You still trail behind that baka expecting him to be your savior when trouble arises. You should stop being a stalker and get a life. Don't be stup-"_

 _The sound of a loud slap was heard over the Nara corridors._

 _"_ _You really have changed." The Hyuga heiress looked at the Nara head with tears in her eyes and left the area._

 _"_ _Shit I made her cry." Shikamaru said to himself when she left. 'I got mad when her eyes glowed while talking about Naruto'. He touched where Hinata had slapped him. "Troublesome."_

 _What neither of them saw, was that the eyes of the deer statue became crimson red._

 **Back to reality**

"I'm Shikamaru baka."

"T-t-t-that's impos-s-sible."

"It's troublesome but it seems like we have switched bodies."

"S-s-s-so that means…"

"You are Hinata in my body and I'm Shikamaru in your body." Shikamaru answered.

"How did that happen?"

"I intend to find out. That is why we should talk to the Hokage."

 **At Hokage's office**

Hatake Kakashi, the current Hokage, sat in his chair reading his favorite adult novel. "I always love this part." He giggled.

"Hokage-sama." His secretary entered and the copy nin hid his book. "Yes Yume?"

"The Nara head and the Hyuga heiress are here to see you."

 _'_ _That's interesting.'_ Kakashi said to himself, knowing there was strife between both clans. "What is the current status between the Hyuga and the Nara clan?"

"They are still in dispute."

"Thank you Yume. You can send them in."

Yume left and several seconds later, Hyuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru appeared before them. What amused Kakashi the most when they entered was that the Nara head wore a shock expression and the Hyuga heiress wore a bored troublesome expression. All that while holding hands.

"Yo." He greeted. "What brigns you two here?"

"We need to speak with you Hokage-sama." Hinata said in an unusual tone and then, elbowed Shikamaru on the stomach. "Hinata wake up."

"Ah!" Shikamaru woke up from his trance.

 _'_ _Why is Hinata calling Shikamaru with her name?'_ The copy nin asked himself when he saw the odd pair acting in an unusual way. "What did you two want to say?"

"It seems we switched bodies Hokage-sama?" Hinata said.

"What?"

Hinata signaled herself and then signaled Shikamaru. "I'm Shikamaru and she is Hinata."

"Is this true?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru who was supposedly Hinata and he nodded just like Hinata would. "Is not that I don't belive you, but I would like to confirm it with someone. Can I reveal this matter to someone else?"

"You want Ino to enter our minds?"

"You caught on fast Hinata. I mean Shikamaru-kun."

"Fine." Shikamaru said in a boring tone with Hinata's voice. Something Kakashi found quite amusing.

"Yume."

The secretary entered. "Hokage-sama?"

"Can you please bring me the Yamanaka head? Tell her it's urgent."

"Hai." The secretary left and 30 minutes later a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in Ino-chan." Kakashi announced and the door opened, revealing Yamanaka Ino.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?"

"Hai. I need you to do something for me."

"Ino nee-chan!" Hinata went to Ino and hugged her. "Help me. I'm scared. I w-w-w-was sleeping and t-t-t-the next thing I know."

"Shika?" The Yamanaka head asked when she saw her childhood friend went towards her like a scared little kitten.

"Yah Hinata. Stop doing that with my body." Ino heard Hinata say with a bored tone, the same way Shikamaru would say it. "It's troublesome for my reputation."

"G-g-gomen." Hinata let go of Ino started to point her fingers while looking at the floor.

"What is going on here?" Ino interrupted after seeing the weird scene of her friends.

"It seems that they switched bodies." Kakashi answered. "I want you to enter their minds and confirm it."

"I see." Ino saw everything fall into place. She ordered them to sit down. She started with Hinata's body and then with Shikamaru's. After a while, she finished.

"Well?"

"They are not lying Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Ino. Hinata-chan, Shikamaru-kun."

"Hai?" Both asked.

"I am going to investigate on this matter and try to find a solution. Meanwhile, I want you both to keep this a secret and get used to each other's life. You should also investigate and everything you find will be reported to me. Understood?"

"Hai."

"You may both leave."

"You wish to tell me something else Hokage-sama." Ino asked after the Nara head and the Hyuga heiress left the office.

"Hai. But let's wait till the other person arrives."

A while later, Morino Ibiki arrived. "Here are the papers you asked for a while ago Hokage-sama. Good morning Yamanaka-san"

"Ohayo Ibiki."

"I have a mission for the two of you. Is S-class. Earlier today, the Hyuga heiress and the Nara head came to my office claiming that they have switched bodies, I called Ino and we were able to confirm it was true. Ibiki, Ino, I want you to help me investigate this matter and find a solution."

"Hai." They both answered.

"We have to be careful about this matter. After all, the Hyugas and the Naras have been in conflict for a long time and now it's worse because what is happening with you and your son Ino. I think this is a good way to end this strife and prevent a civil war."

"I agree Hokage-sama." The blonde haired woman added.

 **At the Konoha gates**

 _'_ _Feels good to be home'._ Uchiha Sasuke, former avenger, thought to himself when he entered the gates to Konoha. Three years ago, after the Fourth Shinobi War and his fated fight with Naruto, he decided to embark on a journey of redemption.

"Teme!" He saw when his best friend and rival Uzimaki Naruto greeted him. "You're back."

"Hai." The Uchi let out a genuine smile. "I'm back"


	5. Thinking of solutions

**Long time no see. Here's a new chapter. I have wanted to publish but had a serious case of writer's block.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews.**

* * *

Flashback

"What happened to your cheek?" Ino asked his friend when she saw him enter the lounge sporting a red cheek. She quickly led him to a private room and started to heal it.

"I made her cry." The Nara head revealed. "I got mad when we started talking about Inojin and also got jealous when she mentioned Naruto and then insulted her."

"You really have no tact with women Shikamaru." She finished healing the Nara head. "She may be gentle and shy but when angry, Hinata is a force to be reckoned with. You should apologize to her for being a jerk. I know that she meant well when she talked about Inojin."

"I know. I'll apologize tomorrow."

"You better." Ino said in a bossy way. "How is everything going?"

"Not so well."

"Is it because of me?"

"Ino don't say it like that."

"I'm just tired of this shit Shika." Tears started to flow out of her. "Konoha is about to enter in a civil war. My best friends and family are in different sides and you keep pushing Hinata away. And it's all because of me."

"Ino…"

"Please don't say you mean well. I'm tired of hearing that from everyone. I already lost Neji and my father. I don't want to lose anyone else I care about."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Present time

"Um... Shika-kun?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"We are going to a training ground. I need time to think about a solution."

"Ok."

"Dattebayo!" Naruto interrupted the odd pair. When they looked up, they saw him with the Uchiha survivor and his pink haired teammate. "Look who's back! Say hi Teme" He elbowed Sasuke in the stomach.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted just to get Naruto to stop annoying him.

"We missed you Sasuke-kun." Hinata greeted and bowed. (Reminder to everyone that she swapped bodies with Shikamaru). Shikamaru looked at her horrified because of her gesture and the others looked at her as if she grew a third head.

"Are you okay Shikamaru?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Hai" Shikamaru answered. "Shit" he muttered. "I um… mean to say. Yes… she, I mean, he is fine. Just a little distracted."

Sasuke watched Shikamaru with interest. "Why would you need to answer for Shikamaru. From what I remember, he is capable of answering questions on his own."

"You are right Sasuke-kun." Shikamaru agreed. "But thing is… well… we are together." The Nara head slid his hand toward Hinata's and intertwined their fingers. Hinata looked at him horrified and the others looked at the couple in surprised.

"Wow Hinata" Sakura interrupted the awkward moment. "It's surprising but I'm really happy for you two."

"We have started dating recently but we are trying to keep it a secret. Shika-kun is acting odd because he is worried the wrong people find out." Shikamaru said trying to do it as Hinata would say it.

"I understand. I wish you the best in your relationship."

"Thank you Sakura-chan. We really must get going. See you guys later." Shikamaru started to drag Hinata.

* * *

"Stop holding my hand!" Hinata jerked her hand away from Shikamaru's after they had been walking for a while. "Why did you say we are dating? We even hate each other and the moment our parents find out we will be doomed."

"I know it's troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "But it will be easier for us to find a solution if we pretend to be dating. That way people won't ask so many questions as for why we are spending a lot of time together."

"Oh."

The Nara kept dragging her trough Konoha, ignoring the looks from the villagers, until they arrived to the training grounds where he led her to one of the trees and both sat down.

"I need to think."

"Ok."

Shikamaru did his usual thinking pose and Hinata layed on the floor looking at the clouds the same way Shikamaru would do it.

Several minutes later, Shikamaru came up with a solution.

"We can go to the Konoha archives. Surely they have an answer to our problem."

"When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. For the moment, we should live each other's lives."

"Hai." Hinata agreed.

"There is something I think we should try." Shikamaru added. "We should kiss." He suggested as cool as possible.

"What?" Hinata started to turn red.

"It's possible that after we kiss our bodies change."

Hinata started pointing her fingers "Ano..."

Shikamaru leaned towards Hinata. 'This is weird. I'm going to kiss myself in the mouth.' He closed his eyes without thinking much and pressed his lips into Hinata's, leaving the Hyuga heiress in shock. When Hinata came out of her shock she started to freak out. Several seconds later, he stopped kissing her and looked at her eyes (which were actually his eyes). The poor Hyuga was as red as a tomato and then fainted.

"Should've seen that coming." Shikamaru rested his back against the tree and put Hinata's head on his lap.

* * *

 **Another announcement. I am currently looking for a Beta reader. If someone is interested let me know.**


End file.
